A Night to Remember
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: A weird fic that I wrote when I couldn't get on the internet. It's kind of V/B, but not really. It's hard to explain. Just read and then review please.


Title: A Night to Remember 

by Leah Beth Sinn   
  


Summary: I really don't know.   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them. So please, don't sue me.   
  


Author's Notes: At the moment, I don't know what I'm going to write about. I guess we'll find out together, won't we? And I'm not lying, I really don't know what I'm going to write about.   
  


Rated: PG (just to be safe) 

* * * * * 

"Vegeta, are you sure about this?" Bulma asked. "I don't know if this is going to work out. What if they find out?"   
  


"Screw Kakarott and his mate," Vegeta said. "Besides, they won't find out. Now shut up woman before you give us away."   
  


Despite her beliefs, Bulma did as instructed. She didn't like it, but she was going to be quiet. But only because she didn't want them to find her and Vegeta.   
  


She and Vegeta were dressed all in black, staked out in the forest. This was going to be good, if they didn't get caught. They were going to peek in at Goku and Chi-Chi and see if they really **did** it. If they did, then tonight would be the night.   
  


Tomorrow, all of the Z fighters were going to be fighting in the Cell games. And Vegeta and Bulma wanted to see who was worried about not coming back. They had already checked out Krillin (no girlfriend, nothing to worry about), Yamcha (same as Krillin), Piccolo (it's Piccolo, no one for him), Tien and Chautsu (they only had each other), and Trunks (he was too busy sleeping to do anything else). Now, there was just Goku and Gohan to check on.   
  


"Come here, woman," Vegeta said. He held out an arm and she walked up to him and put her arm around him shoulders. He put his arm around her waist. They were going to levitate up to the second floor to peek into the windows. There was no need for the two to talk about it. They had done this six times already that night.   
  


Bulma was getting nervous. She didn't mind spying on everyone else, but for some reason, she didn't like doing it to Goku and Chi-Chi. They were her best friends and she didn't like risking their friendship like that. _But if they didn't find out..._   
  


They reached the second story and Vegeta went over to the first window. It was Gohan's. They peaked in and say the 11-year old on his bed. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't facing the window, either. He was laying on his belly, looking at a picture in his hands. Even though it was dark, Bulma could faintly make out the picture. It was of his family. It was fairly old, too. In it, Gohan was only a few years old.   
  


Bulma wanted to go in and reassure him that he was going to come home fine, but Vegeta moved them to the next window. He shook his head at her. He had know what she had wanted to do. _Not now, _he mouthed to her.   
  


They waited before peeking into the next window. Unfortunately, they didn't know that waiting would be their undoing. And unfortunately, they didn't notice the woman underneath them, on the ground.   
  


Just as they were about to peek into the window, a shout stopped them.   
  


"Just what do you think you're doing up there?!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Well? I'm waiting!"   
  


Both Bulma and Vegeta looked down at Chi-Chi. They both had guilty looks on their faces. Vegeta lowered them to the ground.   
  


"Sorry Chi-Chi," Bulma said, looking at the ground. She waited for Vegeta to say something, but there was just silence. She nudged him none to gently in the side. He mumbled something under his breath.   
  


"What was that Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  


"You better leave it at that, Chi-Chi," Bulma said. "That's probably the best you're going to get out of him." She paused and then continued in a rush. "LookChi-ChiwegottagonowWeneedtogethomesoVegetacangetsomerestbefore theCellgamestomorrowBye!"   
  


Bulma nudged Vegeta again and he picked her up and flew as fast as he could back to Capsule Corp. Bulma started to giggle.   
  


"What's so funny, Woman?" Vegeta demanded.   
  


"I don't know," Bulma replied between giggles. "Maybe getting caught is what's so funny. But I really don't know. All I know is that this sure will be a night to remember."   
  


"Oh," Vegeta said, "and why is that?"   
  


"Because of this," Bulma said, and kissed him.   
  


And so they returned to Capsule Corp., but Vegeta didn't get much rest that night. And he had to agree with Bulma. It sure was a night to remember.   
  
  
  


Fin   
  


A/N: So, how did you like it? I know it's weird, but my brother was on the phone, so I couldn't surf the net and update my site and visit my favorite sites. Oh well, at least I wrote something. I could have just played solitaire, but I didn't, so you got a new story to enjoy. Please Review, and, I ask you, please don't flame. Thanx!!!!! 


End file.
